The disclosed embodiments relate generally to a method for processing highlight color print jobs and, more particularly, to an approach in which a highlight color is forwarded from a first printing machine to second printing machine to take advantage of the current or potential availability of a highlight colorant at the second printing machine.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,929 to Gundlach, a process referred to as “highlight color imaging” has been accomplished by employing basic xerographic techniques. U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,929 discloses the use of tri-level xerography as a means to achieve single-pass highlight color imaging. As disclosed therein the charge pattern is developed with toner particles of first and second colors. The toner particles of one of the colors are positively charged and the toner particles of the other color are negatively charged. In one embodiment, the toner particles are supplied by a developer which comprises a mixture of triboelectrically relatively positive and relatively negative carrier beads. The carrier beads support, respectively, the relatively negative and relatively positive toner particles. Such a developer is generally supplied to the charge pattern by cascading it across the imaging surface supporting the charge pattern. In another embodiment, the toner particles are presented to the charge pattern by a pair of magnetic brushes. Each brush supplies a toner of one color and one charge. In yet another embodiment, the development systems are biased to about the background voltage. Such biasing results in a developed image of improved color sharpness.
As follows from the description of U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,929, a highlight color printing machine can operate in one of three operational modes, namely “highlight color”, “monochrome-color” or “monochrome-black”. Additionally, the toner or marking material used to generate highlight or monochrome color can assume one of a plurality of colors. Preferably, a print job is executed on the highlight color printing machine by providing a program indicating selections for color printing mode and marking material color. In executing a print job, it is not always possible, from a user's point of view, to control either the mode in which the machine is operated or the color in which the machine prints. For example, when the printing machine runs out of the color toner called for by the print job program, typically, the print job is faulted so that the program submitter must either provide a new toner selection consistent with what is available at the printing machine or wait until the programmed color toner is available. In another example, a print job is faulted when its corresponding program calls for execution of the print job in a color printing mode which is not presently available.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,181 to Sung et al. discloses a method for highlight colorant substitution in which print job faulting can be avoided, notwithstanding the absence of the highlight colorant originally called for by the print job. In particular, the method includes the steps of programming a job to produce a first selected quantity of prints with a first marking material (of one highlight colorant type) or a second marking material (of a second highlight colorant type) in the event the first marking material is unavailable. If it is determined that the printing system is unable to produce the first selected quantity of prints with the first marking, the printing machine produces the first selected quantity of prints with the second marking material.
While U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,181 is well suited for its intended purpose, it does not appear to contemplate the possibility of using a print job forwarding system on a network to avoid the need for performing a highlight colorant substitution
The pertinent portions of all of the above-mentioned patents are incorporated herein by reference.
In accordance with a first aspect with the disclosed embodiments there is disclosed a computer implemented method for printing a highlight color print job in a system including a local printing system with a computer. The computer communicates with multiple client printing systems by way of a network, and the highlight color print job includes information regarding a selected highlight colorant to be used in printing the highlight color print job. The method includes: (A) determining, with the computer, that the highlight color print job cannot be processed at the local printing system because the selected highlight colorant is unavailable; (B) obtaining information from one of the multiple client printing systems indicating that the one of the multiple client printing systems is qualified to successfully process the highlight color print job within a selected time interval; and (C) responsive to said information obtaining of (B), forwarding the highlight color print job to the one of the multiple client printing systems qualified to successfully process the highlight color print job within the selected time interval
In accordance with a second aspect with the disclosed embodiments there is disclosed a computer implemented method for printing a highlight color print job in a system including a local printing system with a computer. The computer communicates with multiple client printing systems by way of a network, and the highlight color print job includes information regarding a selected highlight colorant to be used in printing the highlight color print job. The method includes: (A) determining that the highlight color print job cannot be processed with the local printing system within a selected time interval; (B) determining, with the computer, that at least one of the one or more client printing systems is qualified to successfully process the highlight color print job within the selected time interval; and (C) causing the highlight color print job to be made available to one of the at least one or more client printing systems that is determined to be qualified for successfully processing the highlight color print job within the selected time interval so that the highlight color print job can be processed within the selected time interval.
In accordance with a third aspect of the disclosed embodiments there is disclosed a computer implemented method for printing a highlight color print job in a system including a one or more client printing systems communicating with a network. The method includes: (A) receiving a request from the network at one of the one or more client printing systems, the request seeking information regarding whether the highlight color print job can be processed at the one of the one or more client printing systems within a selected time interval; (B) determining, at the one of the one or more client printing systems, whether the highlight color print job can be processed at the one of the one or more client printing systems within the selected time interval; (C) transmitting a response from the one of the one or more client printing systems to the network indicating that the highlight color print job can be processed at the one of the one or more client printing systems within the selected time interval; and (D) processing the highlight color print job at the one of the one or more client printing systems within the selected time interval in response to receiving either (1) the highlight color print job from the network, or (2) an instruction indicating that the highlight color print job is to be retrieved from a location on the network.